UNDERESTIMATED (markhyuck)
by markinmyheart
Summary: Mark memang selalu kejam pada Haechan, tapi bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukannya. Dendam akan masa lalu, atau karena Haechan telah menghancurkan masa depannya? Yang pasti Mark berniat untuk membalas Haechan nanti. Ia masih memiliki banyak waktu. AU! Markhyuck/Markchan. Jaeyong, slight. Lucas/Yukhei. Jungwoo. Hansol. Genderswitch. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Hidup memang tak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan.

Itulah kalimat yang sekarang terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Mark. Pemuda yang baru saja mengawali usia di awal dua puluhnya itu menggeram keras. Merasa kesal, marah akan keadaan.

Ia mengacak rambut kasar. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia membanting sebuah figura foto yang bertengger di nakas yang berada di hadapannya

"Hentikan, Mark!" Seorang gadis tergopoh berlari ke arahnya. Berteriak dengan suara bergetarnya saat mendapati Mark yang membanting foto pernikahan mereka.

Haechan Lee, gadis yang sudah seminggu ini dinikahi Mark karena terpaksa. Ya, terpaksa.

Mark berteriak frustrasi. Mendorong gadis di hadapannya itu sampai nyaris terjengkang. Ia baru saja kembali dari kampusnya. Pulang dalam keadaan marah-marah karena mendapat surat pembatalan bea-siswanya ke Belanda. Padahal Mark sudah mendamba ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya ke negeri itu. Ia ingin mengembangkan bakat fotografinya.

Semua batal. Batal semenjak pihak universitas mengetahui berita tentang pernikahan Mark dan Haechan yang memang terkesan begitu mendadak.

"Arghh! Jauh-jauh dariku kau… aku tak sudi dekat-dekat denganmu!"

* * *

 **Main pair : Markhyuck, Jaeyong slight.**

 **Main side : Lucas/Yukhei. Justin. Jungwoo. Hansol.**

 **AU! SM ENTERTAIMENT. Genderswitch. Typo(s). Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Marriage Life.**

 **2017 © by adorabletaeyong.**

* * *

Mark kembali berteriak. Mengabaikan Haechan yang menangis terisak. Ini yang kesekian kalinya saat Haechan berusaha untuk mendekati Mark, tapi malah berakhir dorongan dan teriakan seperti ini.

Haechan terisak melihat sikap Mark yang begitu menyeramkan, tapi ia tidak menyalahkan Mark. Mungkin Mark terkejut akan takdir yang baru saja menimpanya. Semuanya memang terlihat begitu mendadak, saat kejadian kecelakaan itu menimpa dirinya. Kekasih yang dicintainya pergi tepat di hari pernikahan mereka. Saat itu hanya Mark satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa saat Jaehyun berteriak marah pada adiknya yang lain, yang bertingkah seperti pecundang, tapi tak ada yang tahu jika saat itulah detik terakhir adiknya hidup. Sebelum kecelakaan naas yang merenggut nyawa kekasih Haechan itu.

Mark kesal. Frustrasi. Bagaimana bisa ia mendadak dihubungi untuk datang ke pernikahan kakaknya. Jaehyun yang berteriak marah kepadanya, memaksanya untuk segera pulang padahal itu adalah hari terpentingnya saat melakukan presentasi terakhir menuju pendidikannya ke luar negeri.

Mark kesal, tapi pada akhirnya pun tetap datang. Ia datang ke pernikahan kakaknya tanpa menyadari adanya kejanggalan yang terjadi. Mark tak menyadari sikap dingin kakaknya yang bukannya menyambut kedatangannya malah menyodorinya sebuah jas. Tanpa babibu, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Mark lontarkan bertubi-tubi, Jaehyun langsung mendorongnya menuju altar utama. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika ia harus menjadi pengantin di pernikahan kakaknya sendiri?

Mark belum begitu memahami keadaan sampai beberapa menit berikutnya. Ia masih bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Padahal sekarang ia berada di depan pendeta.

Sang pendeta mulai mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Sedangkan Mark masih sibuk dengan segala pertanyaan yang berputar di benaknya. Saat Mark mendongak dan meminta penjelasan ke arah Jaehyun, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan beringas bak monster _muntab_ andalan Jaehyun. Mark gelisah. Jaehyun memang menyebalkan, tapi kakaknya itu tak pernah mengekang atau mendorongnya melakukan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Lantas kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?

* * *

BUUGGHH.

Sebuah bogeman mentah ditunjukkan ke arah Jaehyun. Siapa lagi jika bukan namja berambut pirang ini yang melakukannya. Mark merasa benar-benar marah. Dipermainkan. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu saja menikah hanya karena kelakuan konyol kakaknya!

"Keparat!" Mark _muntab_. Bagaimana bisa ia yang menjadi pengantinnya? Mark tahu jika akan ada pernikahan di keluarga ini, tapi bukan ia yang menikah, kakaknya Justinlah yang harusnya menikah. Kemana gerangan pemuda itu!

"Mark, stop—stoppp!" Taeyong, kakak iparnya melerai pertengkaran kakak beradik itu. Menahan Mark yang berusaha untuk kembali melayangkan pukulannya ke Jaehyun.

"JANGAN MENAHANKU, NUNA! BIARKAN AKU MENONJOK MUKANYA! AKU TAHU JAEHYUN HYUNG MEMANG KAKAKKU, TAPI BUKAN BERARTI DIA BISA IKUT CAMPUR DALAM URUSAN MASA DEPANKU. TERLEBIH LAGI INI MASALAH PERNIKAHANKU! KENAPA KAU TEGA HYUNG?!" napas Mark memburu. Ia mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu dalam satu kali helaan napas. Membiarkan Jaehyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau dengan Haechan kan sudah menikah, lalu apa masalahnya?" Jaehyun masih memegangi ujung bibirnya yang terluka karena pukulan Mark.

"JELAS SAJA. AKU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA. LAGIPULA BUKANKAH DIA KEKASIHNYA JUSTIN HYUNG. LALU KENAPA DIA MENIKAHIKU BUKAN MENIKAHI JUSTIN HYUNG SAJA?!"

"KARENA JUSTIN SUDAH TIDAK ADA, MARK! JUSTIN SUDAH MATI!" Kini ganti Jaehyun yang menaikkan suaranya. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menangani semuanya dengan baik, tapi adik bungsunya ini memang gemar sekali membuatnya naik darah.

Jaehyun sibuk mengutuk. Tak menyadari perubahan hebat di diri Mark. ' _Justin hyung sudah mati?'_ Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di benaknya.

Mark menggelengkan kepala. Tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Justin mati, padahal hari ini adalah pesta pernikahan Justin dengan orang yang paling dicintainya pula!

"Tidak mungkin." Kalimat itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir Mark Lee. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya hebat. Menoleh saat merasa ada sentuhan hangat di bahunya.

"Justin sudah pergi, Mark. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Justin mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan menuju gereja ini. Mobilnya oleng, remnya blong. Mobil itu masuk ke dalam jurang sebelum akhirnya meledak… sudah tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan lagi Mark… Justin… hikkss." Taeyong terisak, tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Merasa sudah tidak dapat menahan emosi yang sedari tadi telah dicoba untuk ditahan.

Taeyong dapat merasakan tubuh Mark yang bergetar. Taeyong tahu, Mark pasti juga terpukul setelah mendengar berita ini. Terlalu mengejutkan. Padahal baru kemarin mereka berkumpul bersama—meskipun tanpa Mark, pemuda itu menolak berkumpul dengan alasan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk—untuk membahas perihal persiapan pernikahan Justin dengan Haechan.

Harusnya hari inilah pesta pernikahan mereka digelar dengan mewah, dengan limpahan kasih sayang, dengan penuh tebaran senyum. Bukan malah banjir isak tangis seperti ini!

Haechan kini juga langsung mengurung diri. Gadis itu lebih histeris lagi, bahkan saat mendengar beritanya untuk yang pertama kali, gadis itu sampai jatuh pingsan.

Jaehyun tahu, ia sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan menikahkan Mark dengan Haechan karena seharusnya Haechan menikah dengan Justin, tapi takdir berkata lain. Mana bisa Jaehyun membatalkan pernikahan yang sudah digelar dengan begitu mewah, mengundang banyak kolega-kolega penting perusahaannya, membanggakan, menebar senyum termanisnya ke tamu undangan jika akhirnya pernikahan itu harus dibatalkan. Lagipula bukan itu permasalahannya. Pernikahan ini memang dilangsungkan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa karena Haechan sudah mengandung anak Justin.

"JUSTINNN! DASAR BEDEBAH! BAWA SAJA KEKASIHMU INI KE ALAMMU SANA! DIA SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN MASA DEPANKU ARGGHH!"

* * *

Mark membenci Haechan. Sudah sejak dulu malah, tapi semenjak adanya insiden pernikahan paksaan itu membuat Mark semakin membenci Haechan. Bagaimana cara gadis yang terlihat lugu itu menghancurkan begitu saja apa yang hampir dicapainya. Kesempatan emas untuk menggapai masa depan yang lebih baik langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Dari dulu Mark memang begitu mendamba ingin melanjutkan S2-nya keluar negeri, dengan tanda kutip, Mark ingin dapat melanjutkan kuliahnya setelah berhasil dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Begitulah Mark. Meskipun Jaehyun adalah Direktur Utama perusahaan ayah mereka. Meskipun Mark sudah pasti akan mendapat separuh harta dari perusahaan ayahnya, tetap saja pemuda itu tak tinggal diam. Ia masih terus bergerak agar bisa mendapat sesuatu yang lebih. Pencapaian yang lebih. Sejak kecil Mark suka dengan tantangan. Hobi fotografinya memacu banyak adrenalin untuk bereksperimen melakukan banyak percobaan.

BRRAAKK.

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam sehari Mark melakukan banyak kekerasan. Ia membanting, melempar, memecahkan barang-barang yang berada di sampingnya. Membiarkan Haechan yang meringkuk di sudut kamar karena takut akan sikap Mark.

Mark memang kasar pada Haechan. Kelakuan yang jelas-jelas Mark sadari, tapi Mark juga sadar seberapa besar kesalahan yang dilakukan gadis itu hingga menghancurkan masa depannya. Mark benci Haechan. Dan mungkin sampai seumur hidupnya Mark tak akan bisa memaafkan Haechan. Baginya, Haechan hanyalah sebuah kesalahan yang mendesak masuk ke kehidupannya. Mark bahkan pernah bersumpah jika ia akan menyiksa Haechan lahir batin.

Mark melakukan sumpahnya. Hampir setiap hari selama hampir dua minggu ini ia memperlakukan Haechan tak selayaknya manusia. Mark dan Haechan memang sudah memiliki rumah sendiri—hadiah pemberian Jaehyun sebagai ungkapan rasa terimakasihnya karena sudah mendengar permintaan pemuda itu dulu. Mark tak menolaknya. Lagipula ada manfaatnya juga untuk Mark, dengan rumah mereka yang terpisah dari Jaehyun dan Taeyong, Mark jadi lebih leluasa mempermainkan Haechan. Mendorong, berteriak ke arah Haechan jika gadis itu mendekat. Menjambak rambut Haechan jika gadis itu mulai melontarkan kata-kata perlawanan. Menendang Haechan saat gadis itu mencoba untuk tidur di ranjangnya.

Hampir setengah bulan mereka menikah, tapi jangankan tidur seranjang. Mark akan langsung berjengit kasar ketika mengetahui Haechan mendekati tempat tidurnya. Mark tidak pernah sudi tidur seranjang dengan Haechan, bahkan dengan teganya membiarkan Haechan tertidur di lantai beralaskan selimut tipis, tanpa bantal dan selimut. Mark gelap mata, tak menghiraukan meski Haechan sedang hamil sekalipun.

Bahkan hari ini, di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Mark kembali membuat keributan. Kali ini membanting sepiring Yangyeom pedas buatan Haechan. Tak peduli meski itu makanan kesukaannya sekalipun.

"Mark, kenapa kau membanting makanannya? Aku membuatkannya untukmu…" Haechan menatap Yangyeom buatannya yang sudah bercampur dengan serpihan piring pecah.

Mark hanya berdecih. "Haish, pagi-pagi begini sudah membuat drama. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak akan mempan dengan wajah sok lugumu itu." Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Mark selalu saja pedas. Haechan sampai sudah kebal dengan cercaan yang hampir setiap saat Mark lontarkan untuknya.

Haechan tak peduli pada Mark yang mencibirnya. Ia sibuk membersihkan serpihan-serpihan kaca itu. "Mark…"

"Apa lagi?"

Haechan menundukkan matanya. "Tu—tunggu sebentar." Gadis berambut hitam terurai itu menahan langkah Mark yang beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri.

Mark mendesis. Hampir saja ia menarik dasi di lehernya sekuat mungkin sampai bisa saja ia kehabisan napas.

Namja bersurai pirang itu mendengus. Ia tak suka dengan setelan jas yang tengah dipakainya saat ini. Gerah. Mark biasana hanya mau memakai pakaian kasual, tapi berhubung ini perintah Jaehyun kakaknya yang selalu memiliki titah absolut itu membuat Mark tak bisa membantah. Hari ini Mark diizinkan untuk mulai bergabung di perusahaan milik Jaehyun—milik orang tua mereka yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya diambil alih oleh Jaehyun.

Mark sebenarnya tak menyukai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan bisnis seperti ini. Meskipun ia terlahir dari darah seorang eksekutor muda sekalipun, dari kecil Mark tak pernah mau berkutat pada dunia itu. Jangankan untuk terjun di dunia itu, untuk mencobanya saja Mark tak mau.

Menurut Mark, untuk apa berkecimpung di dunia penuh dosa macam itu. Bisnis adalah dunia gelap. Mark tahu bagaimana orang-orang serakah itu berlomba-lomba untuk mengejar keuntungan. Jika orang yang mengejar keuntungan besar akan melakukan segala cara agar berhasil meraih tujuannya dan Mark bukan tipe orang dengan tujuan ambisius seperti itu. Mark hanyalah seorang pecinta seni, musisi yang menyalurkan bakatnya lewat musik dan kadang juga fotografi.

Mungkin itu juga yang membuat pagi cerah Mark kali ini menjadi begitu berkabut, suram setelah mendengar titah absolut kakaknya. Atau hidup Mark memang tak pernah secerah dulu lagi?

"Ini, Mark." Mark tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia melihat Haechan sudah kembali sembari membawa segelas jus jeruk dan roti bakar untuknya.

"Kau tidak makan Yangyeom karena itu makanan berat kan pasti. Aku tahu makanan itu memang pedas dan sedikit berlemak jadi kupikir itu bukan makanan yang cocok untuk sarapan seperti ini. Kau juga sudah terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika sampai kebiasaanmu di sana belum hilang juga tap—i"

"Stopp, Haechan."

Haechan langsung bungkam saat Mark menyela ucapannya. Beginilah Haechan yang sebenarnya, gadis itu akan berbicara banyak jika dibolehkan, tapi sayang Mark yang kaku membuat Haechan takut, juga pembawaannya yang kini berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"Tapi, Mark. Tidak sarapan di pagi hari juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Eomma-ku dulu sampai memiliki Maag kronis karena tidak pernah sarapan." Haechan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Berisikk. Aku sudah pusing dengan Jaehyun hyung yang memaksaku agar bekerja di kantornya dan di sini kau juga ingin memaksaku memakan ini semua?"

Haechan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, Mark. Aku Cuma tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa…"

Mendadak tubuh Mark menegang. "Peduli apa kau denganku heh!" Haechan takut saat mendadak Mark kembali berteriak ke arahnya. Bahkan mendorongnya sampai mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Mark yang kasar sudah kembali.

"Sana pergi urusi saja rumah dan bayimu itu!" Mark menyambar setelan jas kelabunya setelah selesai berteriak kasar pada Haechan. Ia beranjak, kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Haechan yang menangis sendirian.

* * *

"Aduh, aku pusing Mark. Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki ijazah sekolah bisnis. Bagaimana bisa kau berkecimpung di dunia ini nanti." Mark menatap Jaehyun yang frustrasi di kursi tahtanya sembari menatap berkas-berkas pribadi Mark.

' _Siapa yang mau berkecimpung di dunia gelap ini? Kau yang memaksanya!'_ diam-diam Mark memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Ck, yasudah kau bekerja dari nol saja ya? Dari bagian staf… hm tidak-tidak kau akan bekerja menjadi Kepala Staff Divisi utama. Bagaimana?" Jaehyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat merasa ide yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah hyung sajalah. Toh aku juga sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahku ke luar negeri. Masa depanku juga sudah hancur hyung…" ujar Mark lirih.

Tapi siapa sangka jika Jaehyun mendengar ucapan Mark dan membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu seolah aku adalah orang yang jahat di sini, Mark. Aku tahu, kesalahan memang sudah menikahkanmu dengan Haechan padahal kalian berdua tidak saling mencintai, tapi aku akan sangat merasa bersalah pada Appa. Dia sudah mempercayakan Haechan padaku seakan ia sedang menitipkan anak gadis semata wayangnya sebelum ia pergi. Gila memang, karena kakakmu Justin justru malah menodainya. Halah sudahlah buat apa membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal…"

Jaehyun memutar kursi tahtanya untuk mengambil berkas yang lain. Menyibukkan diri. Sebenarnya ia enggan membicarakan topik tentang ini, tapi kesal juga jika ia dinilai sebagai tokoh yang jahat. Ayolah, ia bukan sosok yang seperti itu.

Diam-diam Jaehyun mengamati Mark yang termenung sembari menatap ke lantai ruangannya. Lamunan Mark buyar saat mendengar Jaehyun yang sengaja berdeham.

"Ekhemm… Mark. Kau bisa ke ruang barumu sekarang. Sepertinya ada banyak tugas yang akan menantimu," ujar Jaehyun yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh namja bersurai pirang itu.

Jaehyun menatap pemuda itu sekilas lagi sebelum akhirnya Mark keluar dari ruangannya.

TBC or DELETE?

* * *

Hai, guys!

Salam kenal ya, aku adorabletaeyong. Biasnya Jaeyong sih, tapi agak ngeshipper markhyuck juga. Abis mereka gemesin sih /slap/

Aku newbie di ffn. Ini juga Fanfic pertamaku tentang Markhyuck.

Sebenernya aku buat cerita ini sih pengennya nggak berat-berat banget. Kalau bisa malah nggak usah ada adegan _enaena_ -nya, tapi emang bisa marriage life tanpa 'itu'?

Nggak taulah ya, namanya juga baru chapter pertama. Ceritanya aku buat alur cepet pengennya dan akan pakai alur bolak-balik (mungkin). Yah, semoga nggak ada yang bingung aja ntar.

Review buat newbie ini yaa, kalau responnya bagus aku ada rencana bikin cerita couple lain. Jaeyong mungkin? hehe.

Review juseyoo~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :**

 **Mark memang selalu kejam pada Haechan, tapi bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukannya. Dendam akan masa lalu, atau karena telah menghancurkan masa depannya? Yang pasti Mark berniat untuk membalas Haechan nanti. Ia masih memiliki banyak waktu.**

 **AU! Markhyuck/Markchan. Jaeyong, slight. Genderswitch. DLDR!**

* * *

 **Underestimated - Chapter 2**

 **Main pair : Markhyuck, Jaeyong slight.**

 **Main side : Lucas/Yukhei. Justin. Jungwoo. Hansol.**

 **AU! SM ENTERTAIMENT. Genderswitch. Typo(s). Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Marriage Life.**

 **2017 © by adorabletaeyong.**

* * *

Tidak ada seorang pun tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya suatu saat nanti. Mungkin kemarin semua memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tenang seperti tidak akan pernah ada topan yang datang, tapi siapa yang menyangka akan datang badai besar pada hari berikutnya?

Sebulan yang lalu Mark masih merasa jika hidupnya berjalan normal selayaknya hari-hari Mark sebelumnya. Ia bisa pergi kemana pun ia mau hanya untuk makan siang, pergi bersama siapa saja. Ia masih bisa menginap di rumah sahabatnya, Jeno, untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Sibuk menyiapkan skripsi sebelum kelulusannya, menyiapkan presentasi besarnya menuju masa depan gemilang yang sudah berada di matanya, tapi segalanya musnah begitu saja.

Mark memang tak tahu takdir apa yang kini membelenggunya. Jika bukan karena pernikahan muda ini, mungkin saja sekarang Mark sedang melakukan berbagai macam hal menakjubkan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Melakukan presentasi besar di kampusnya atau bahkan ia sudah pergi ke Belanda untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya? Setidaknya masa depan Mark sebagai seorang musisi masih tercetak indah seandainya ia belum menikah. Tak seperti ini, mau tak mau harus menanggung beban pernikahan.

Mark bukan orang yang manja. Ia tak mau bergantung kepada siapa pun, meski itu kepada Jaehyun kakaknya yang berkuasa sekalipun. Itulah alasan kenapa Mark mau saja diberi pekerjaan rendahan seperti ini, bukan rendahan juga sih, tapi menjadi Kepala Staff Divisi Utama bukanlah hal yang bagus didengar jika itu dijabat oleh adik seorang Direktur Utama perusahaan. Kakaknya menjadi pimpinan utama, adiknya menjadi babu. Begitulah bahasa kasarnya.

Tapi Mark tak peduli. Toh ia juga tak berminat dengan semua ini. Daripada menjadi kepala manager dengan resiko gagal yang besar, yang dapat menganggu produktivitas perusahaan lebih baik ia menjadi pegawai rendahan saja seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Mark bisa saja menolak tawaran Jaehyun untuk bergabung di perusahaannya. Lebih baik Mark melamar pekerjaannya dengan ijazah sarjana yang baru saja diraihnya, tapi Mark tak melakukannya. Hanya mengandalkan ijazah sarjana dan terus berkecimpung di dunia seni, fotografi dan musiknya bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

Tidak mudah untuk merintis karir di bidang itu. Menjadi seorang fotografi dengan penghasilan tak pasti, sama seperti bekerja serabutan. Mark sebenarnya tak masalah apalagi fotografi adalah separuh jiwanya, tapi sekali lagi Mark mengurungkan niatnya saat mengingat bahwa dirinya sudah menikah. Ya, bagaimana pun juga Mark masih memikirkan Haechan—istrinya—yang tengah mengandung.

Mark tahu bahwa ia benci pada Haechan, tapi bagaimana pun juga Haechan adalah istrinya. Jadi biarlah ia tetap memenuhi kewajibannya untuk menafkahi gadis itu.

Seperti saat ini, Mark tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia memelototi layar laptop di hadapannya. Ternyata menjadi Kepala Staff Divisi Utama pun juga bukan perkara yang mudah. Ia harus mengecek seluruh tugas yang sudah dilakukan oleh para staffnya. Karena perusahaan ini bekerja di bidang Distribusi Produk dan Kepala Staff Divisi Utama yang diraihnya ini mencakup bidang Marketing/pemasaran membuat Mark harus benar-benar jeli dalam meneliti barang apa yang sudah keluar dan masuk dari perusahaan.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Mark Lee, adik kandungnya CEO Jaehyun itu?" Mark mendongak saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya, juga menyebut nama Jaehyun.

Mark dapat melihat seorang pemuda—yang ia rasa mungkin seumuran dengan kakaknya Justin—itu sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Pemuda itu membawa beberapa berkas yang sepertinya akan ia serahkan kepada Mark

"Kau siap—a?"

Baru saja Mark membuka mulutnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu kembali menyela ucapan Mark. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku ya? Bukan, sepertinya kau tidak ingat denganku."

Mark mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak pernah merasa mengenal pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu. "Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Tuh kan kau tidak mengingatku."

"Huh," Mark menghela napas gusar, "sudahlah jangan bermain-main seperti ini. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Wow, Mark. Pembawaanmu sekarang berubah sekali ya. Terakhir kita bertemu kau itu selalu ramah pada semua orang. Kau berubah setelah pulang dari Kanada? Apa orang-orang di sana memengaruhimu? Atau ada alasan yang lain?"

BRAKK.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku sedang bekerja di sini. Kalau kau masih saja bermain-main, mau kupanggilkan _security_?!" Pemuda di hadapan Mark malah tertawa saat namja bersurai pirang itu mengancamnya.

"Kau tegang sekali, Mark. Ahhh rileks lah sedikit. Kau ini kan masih muda, lagipula kudengar kau baru saja menikah ya? Dengan siapa? Bagaimana dengan peri kecilmu? Gadis yang kau cintai sejak kecil itu. Apa kau meninggalkannya? Jika benar, astaga… Mark."

"K—kau, darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tubuh Mark menegang saat tahu jika pemuda di hadapannya mengetahui begitu banyak hal mengenai masa lalunya.

Mark menatap pemuda itu. Awalnya memang seringai yang terpancar dari balik wajahnya, tapi detik berikutnya malah tergantikan oleh sebuah cengiran lebar yang membuat Mark bingung.

"Mark! Kau benar-benar tidak ingat aku? Aku Jungwoo, teman masa kecilmu ish!" namja yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Jungwoo itu terkejut saat mendadak Mark memeluk tubuhnya.

"Jungwoo hyung!" Mark memeluk erat tubuh Jungwoo yang masih tersenyum lebar. "Kapan kau pulang dari Skotlandia?" tanya Mark.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, Mark. Aku kembali ke Korea dan kau malah pergi ke Kanada. Selama ini aku tinggal di Busan, di rumah nenekku. Baru beberapa bulan kembali ke Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan. Siapa sangka jika aku malah melamar pekerjaan di kantor kakak sahabat masa kecilku sendiri coba hahaha." Jungwoo tertawa keras setelah selesai memikirkan semua ucapannya.

"Oh iya, kudengar Justin baru saja meninggal ya, Mark?" Raut wajah Mark yang semula terang karena bertemu kawan lamanya langsung berubah. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Justin hyung mengalami kecelakaan, Jungwoo hyung. Parah sekali. Mobilnya masuk ke dalam jurang dan meledak…"

"Jangan dilanjutkan, Mark. Maaf aku malah membuatmu mengingat semua ini. Aku turut berduka cita ya?" Jungwoo menatap Mark dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"Ya."

"Oh iya, Mark." Mendadak ekspresi wajah Jungwoo berubah cepat. "Kudengar kau baru saja menikah ya, Mark? Dengan siapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku? Aku kan juga ingin menghadiri pesta pernikahanmu, Mark!" Jungwoo mengeram kesal, tapi kemudian menatap Mark. "Kalau kau sudah menikah, lalu bagaimana dengan peri kecilmu?"

* * *

Sekarang sudah larut malam. Di hari pertama Mark bekerja ia sudah disuguhkan oleh berbagai macam pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Banyak staff yang meminta tanda tangannya. Jungwoo pun melakukan hal yang sama, bolak-balik ke ruangan Mark hanya untuk mendapat tanda tangan Mark. Kebetulan Jungwoo adalah Kepala Staff Devisi kedua, jadi mereka patner bekerja.

"Mark, kau tidak pulang? Sekarang sudah malam dan kau masih mau berkutat dengan laporan-laporan ini?" Jungwoo melongokkan kepalanya dari balik ruangannya. Ruangan mereka kebetulan hanya bersebelahan, jika Jungwoo melongokkan kepalanya seperti ini ia langsung bisa melihat Mark yang sibuk memelototi laptopnya.

Mark menyesap kopi panasnya sejenak. "Sebentarlah, hyung. Masih ada beberapa berkas penting yang harus aku cek dan aku tandatangani." Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendongak untuk melihat suasana di balik gedung kaca. "Lagipula diluar juga sedang hujan deras…" lanjutnya lagi. Sebelum detik berikutnya Mark terbelalak. "Tunggu dulu! Di luar hujan deras?!"

"Iya, Mark. Sudah dari tadi. Memangnya kau tidak tau kalau di luar hujan angin?" Ucapan Jungwoo benar-benar membuat Mark nyaris tersedak.

Cepat-cepat Mark bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menyambar jas kelabunya dan berteriak keras sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"HYUNG, TOLONG GANTIKAN AKU MEREVISI SEGALA DATA YANG ADA YA. BESOK AKU AKAN KEMBALI UNTUK MENANDATANGINYA!" pekik Mark saat melewati ruangan Jungwoo membuat namja bersurai coklat itu mengerutkan dahi.

Mendadak Jungwoo tertegun. Melihat Mark yang mendadak kacau seperti ini. Ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu mereka. Kebiasaan Mark masih sama seperti dulu, pemuda itu akan cemas saat hujan lebat terjadi. Karena disaat itulah peri kecil yang Mark cintai sedang ketakutan.

* * *

Mark kalut. Entah mengapa ia menjadi begitu cemas seperti ini. Mark mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa kendali. Tak peduli jika hujan lebat diiringi bunyi petir yang bersahut-sahutan.

Bahkan Mark mengeram kesal saat mengetahui jika salah satu jalan menuju rumahnya terhalangi oleh sebuah pohon besar yang tumbang. Ia terpaksa memutar arah untuk pulang ke rumahnya melewati jalan yang lebih jauh. Entah mengapa sekarang ia terus saja mengumpat.

Kenapa ia harus merasa takut?

Kenapa ia harus merasa khawatir?

Apa karena peri kecilnya sedang berada dalam masalah?

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, hujannya lebat sekali. Mark kau dimana? kenapa belum pulang juga?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Haechan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela kaca. Melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya dengan takut-takut karena kilat yang berlomba-lomba saling menyambar. Haechan berharap Mark segera pulang karena ia sangat takut di rumah sebesar ini sendiri.

"Aigo, Mark. Kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Aku takut sekali, Mark… aku takut sendirian." Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cemas dan ketakutan. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam di dinding kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih. Sekali lagi Haechan melihat ke luar dari balik jendela kamarnya, tapi sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda Mark pulang.

Suara petir semakin menggelegar keras membuat Haechan semakin kini mulai merunduk ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar karena suara petir yang menggelar diiringi kilatan-kilatan cahara. Ia bersembunyi di sudut kamarnya sembari menutup kedua telinga dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut.

"Mark, aku takut Mark… kau dimana? Kenapa kau belum pulang juga…"

JEDERRR.

Lagi-lagi suara petir terdengar begitu kencang dan menggelegar. Bahkan cahaya lampu di kamar Haechan kini menjadi padam bersamaan dengan suara petir yang dahsyat tadi.

"Justinn Oppa, akuu takutt…" suara Haechan terdengar semakin lirih. Gadis itu kini beralih memanggil nama Justin yang dulu selalu menenangkan Haechan saat hujan deras seperti ini.

Haechan menangis. Kenapa kenangannya bersama Justin justru malah muncul bersama rasa ketakutannya seperti ini?

Haechan menangis. Tangisnya semakin keras karena ketakutan, terlebih dengan suasana gelap bercahaya kilat-kilat mengerikan yang ia takuti.

"Mark… aku takut…" tangis Haechan semakin menjadi. Matanya tertutup, sedari tadi ia tak berani membuka mata karena kegelapan ini. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bibirnya pun mulai membiru karena kedinginan.

BRAKKK.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Haechan yang dibuka paksa dari luar.

"MARK?!" Haechan memekik ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia berharap kalau memang Mark yang datang.

Di tengah kegelapan malam disertai bunyi petir menggelegar seperti ini. Haechan bisa merasakan seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh mungil Haechan ke dalam pelukannya. Pertahanan Haechan runtuh. Isak tangisnya berubah menjadi tangisan-tangisan ketakutan di tengah pelukan pemuda itu.

TBC?

* * *

Aku balik secepet ini hehe.

Aduh maafin aku untuk beberapa kesalahan di chapter awal ya. Typo(s) everywhere huft :'( dan i'm so sorry yang salah nulis 'hyung' padahal aku buatnya Genderswitch haha berasa pengen ngakakin diri sendiri :'(

Aku bener-bener nggak sadar pas nulis bagian Haechan manggil 'hyung' ke Mark, padahal posisi Haechan di sini cewek bukan uke. Maafin, aku kebiasaan baca cerita boyxboy jadinya mungkin masih kebawa ekekekek.

Jujur juga ya, sebenernya cerita ini nggak sengaja pake genderswitch, tapi berhubung ada fase kehamilannya (?) yaudah aku pakenya genderswitch aja.

Btw, tentang ceritanya udah pada tau nggak siapa 'peri kecil'nya Mark? Adegannya chessy banget yaallah. Dan berasa ini tuh kurang greget, adegan _sado-maso-_ nya kurang hehe.

Buat yang kemarin nanyain Jungwoo, dia udah muncul di cerita. Yah, walaupun nggak spesial-spesial banget. Aku nggak bisa buat Jungwoo jadi orang ketiganya Markchan. Kalo Lucas, ntar aku pikir-pikir dulu ya hhahahah.

Aku nulisnya kilat karena sebenernya seminggu ini jadwal-jadwal pemadatan UN dan bukannya hiatus aku malah nulis. Aku gak bisa diginiin~ rasanya pening kalo nggak cari pelepasan huahh :')

Thanks banget buat yang udah nyempetin review cerita ini dengan segala kekurangannya, padahal baru updet kemarin dan sekarang malah updet lagi. Berasa nggak tahu malu akunya :" tapi makasih ya, berkat kalian aku sadar typo (?) kesalahan dalam tulisankuu.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Haechan terbangun dari tidurnya saat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata mendesak memasuki pupilnya. Gadis itu menggeliat pelan. Detik berikutnya ia terkejut. Kenapa mendadak ia berada di atas ranjang empuk ini? lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut tebalnya pula.

Biasanya ia akan bangun di lantai kamar yang dingin dan licin. Kedinginan karena tidur tanpa selimut. Pantas saja ia tidur begitu lelap dan bangun agak terlambat pagi ini. Rasanya Haechan sampai lupa bagaimana nikmatnya tidur di kasur yang empuk.

Tapi tunggu dulu, jika ia tidur di atas ranjang ini, lantas dimana Mark sekarang? Haechan tak menemukan Mark di kamar itu. Apa Mark tidur di kamar lain? Jelas tidak mungkin karena rumah itu memang sengaja didesain memiliki satu kamar utama. Atau jangan-jangan Mark sudah berangkat ke kantornya? Hari ini Haechan kan memang bangun sedikit terlambat.

Haechan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Menghirup napas di udara pagi yang masih terasa segar. Mendadak ia mengingat kejadian semalam. Saat ia ketakutan karena hujan disertai petir, ditambah lampu yang mendadak padam padahal ia tak berani di rumah sendirian. Lalu seorang pemuda datang merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Haechan tersenyum lebar. Haechan yakin itu Mark. Mark yang memeluknya. Menenangkan Haechan saat gadis itu menangis. Haechan yakin itu Mark, meski dalam kegelapan sekalipun Haechan akan tetap mengenalinya.

Haechan memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mungkin ia bisa ke lantai dasar untuk bersih-bersih, memasak, atau mandi mungkin. Haechan gerah, meski kedua pipinya masih memerah saat mengingat sikap Mark. Sisi Mark yang peduli kepadanya.

* * *

 **Underestimated - Chapter 3**

 **Main pair : Markhyuck, Jaeyong slight.**

 **Main side : Lucas/Yukhei. Justin. Jungwoo. Hansol.**

 **AU! SM ENTERTAIMENT. Genderswitch. Typo(s). Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Marriage Life.**

 **2017 © by adorabletaeyong.**

* * *

Haechan menuruni anak tangga setelah membuka seluruh jendela rumah. Karena ia tidak memiliki pembantu jadi sudah semestinya ia melakukan itu semua, lagipula Mark sendiri yang memintanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Haechan merasa wajar-wajar saja jika ia harus repot melakukan hal ini itu. Itukan memang sudah tugas seorang istri. Dianya saja yang lugu, tak tau jika itu adalah salah satu usaha Mark untuk memperdaya sang istri. Haechan terlalu naif untuk menganggap bahwa semua ini memang ulah Mark.

Pernah suatu hari—beberapa hari setelah pernikahan mereka—Mark memberikan sekeranjang pakaian kotor pada Haechan yang dengan lugunya gadis itu mau saja mencucinya, padahal jika dipikir-pikir mana mungkin Mark memiliki sekeranjang pakaian kotor hanya dalam beberapa hari pernikahan. Mereka baru saja pindah rumah. Rumah yang disiapkan Jaehyun pun juga dalam keadaan baru dihuni, jadi tentu saja masih bersih. Tapi sekali lagi perlu **ditekankan** bagaimana lugunya Haechan menanggapi sikap Mark. Tak pernah merasa bahwa Mark sedang mengerjainya.

Pernah juga Mark membawa segerombol teman-teman kampusnya untuk datang ke rumah baru mereka. Untuk pesta malam. Entah dalam rangka memperingati apa pesta itu dilakukan, Haechan tidak tahu. Semua teman-teman Mark memang cerdas, terpandang karena sebagian besar dari mereka mampu melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri. Tapi mau seberapa cerdas dan terpandangnya seseorang saat berpesta pun akan menjadi tak aturan juga kan? Pengaruh minuman beralkohol mungkin. Keadaan rumah malam itu menjadi sangat kacau, dan siapa lagi yang harus membersihkan rumah? Pembantu? Iya, pembantu bagi seorang Mark Lee. Bukan istrinya. Ia memang sengaja melakukan itu untuk menambah beban Haechan. Kesal juga karena Haechan tak pernah menganggap itu semua sebagai hukumannya. Baru saat Mark berteriak marah dan mulai membanting barang-baranglah Haechan sadar jika Mark sedang meluapkan emosi kepadanya.

Pagi itu masih terlalu dingin untuk mandi, jadi Haechan memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah dulu. Agendanya hari ini ia akan sedikit bersih-bersih rumah, mencuci baju yang kotor jika ada, mandi dan membuatkan makan siang untuk Mark—Haechan selalu membuatkan makanan untuk Mark meski ia tahu jika ujung-ujungnya Mark tidak akan memakan makanan itu. Seorang Mark akan memilih makan di luar. Mana sudi ia memakan makanan masakan musuh—istri—nya itu.

Tapi sepertinya apa yang sudah Haechan rencanakan, agenda-agendanya hari ini musnah begitu saja saat tiba-tiba gadis itu mendapati seseorang terbaring di sofa rumahnya. Dalam posisi telungkup sepertinya. Haechan tidak tahu karena tubuh sosok itu tertutupi selimut tipis dari atas kepala sampai sebatas lutut. Haechan hanya dapat melihat sosok itu masih menggunakan celana hitam panjang. Menggunakan sepatu lengkap dengan kaos kakinya.

Haechan memberanikan diri untuk membuka selimut itu.

"Mark?!"

Haechan membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Hampir saja ia berteriak tepat di hadapan Mark yang masih tertidur pulas. Mark tertidur di sofa ini, masih menggunakan pakaian kerjanya lengkap dengan sepatunya yang belum dicopot.

Haechan menggelengkan kepala. Ia bergegas untuk meletakkan sapu yang semula hendak ia gunakan untuk menyapu lantai utama, tapi urung karena Haechan harus mengurus suaminya dulu. Haechan pikir Mark sudah berangkat bekerja, taunya pemuda itu masih tidur dengan posisi telungkup di sofa panjang seperti ini.

Haechan menarik selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh telungkup Mark. Kaget juga saat pemuda di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba menggeliat. Mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Haechan tersenyum tipis menatap wajah polos Mark ketika tertidur, sosok yang selalu menjaganya.

Kemudian Haechan beralih untuk mencopot sepasang sepatu yang masih melekat di kaki Mark dengan hati-hati. Lagi-lagi Mark menggeliat. Kali ini Haechan tak sadar jika sosok yang berada di atasnya itu sudah terbangun. Menguap pelan. Dan segera menoleh saat merasa ada yang menarik kakinya.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

* * *

Mark memutar bola matanya jengah. Menatap Haechan yang sedari tadi berceloteh tentang banyak hal. Mengomelinya yang tidur masih memakai pakaian kantor, masih bersepatu pula.

"Mark, kalau mau tidur itu ganti baju dulu. Kalau kau terlalu malas, ya setidaknya copot dulu sepatu dan kaos kakimu itu. Bagaimana sepatu itu mau awet kalau kau menggunakannya asal-asalan." Haechan kini sibuk dengan berbagai bahan mentah yang harus dimasaknya. Sudah kubilang kan kalau agenda rumahan Haechan hari ini akan kacau karena Mark.

Mark sendiri sudah mandi. Bahkan sekarang sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan jasnya. Tinggal memakai dasi, setelah itu selesai.

"Kau kesusahan ya?" Haechan terkekeh menatap Mark yang bingung. Pemuda itu kan memang tak pernah minat untuk kerja kantoran, jadi wajar saja kalau dia tak bisa menggunakannya. Mark terlalu malas untuk mempelajari cara memakai dasi.

Awalnya Mark memang mendelik pada Haechan yang mendadak menarik keras lehernya untuk mendekat, tapi malah berakhir dengan Mark yang mendengus. Ia membiarkan Haechan mengaitkan dasi ke lehernya dan menguntainya.

Mark terdiam. Ia bisa mengamati wajah Haechan dari jarak sedekat ini. Kenapa mendadak pipinya memanas?

"Aduh, Mark. Dasinya memang sudah selesai, tapi jangan dorong-dorong dong." Haechan menggerutu saat Mark mendadak mendorongnya hingga mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Kenapa dekat-dekat? Jauh-jauh sana!" Mark berkata ketus.

Bukannya takut, Haechan malah terkekeh. Ia datang sembari menenteng semangkuk Tteokbokki panas buatannya. Dan biasanya Mark akan langsung beranjak pergi sebelum Haechan memulai ceramah tentang betapa pentingnya sarapan pagi.

"Ini sarapanmu." Haechan mengulurkan semangkuk kecil Tteokbokki panas untuk Mark. Mark hanya berdeham pelan. Menerima mangkuk Tteokbokki untuknya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa?" Mark menghentikan suapan Tteokbokki yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Tidak." Haechan menggeleng, tapi tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa buncahnya. Pipinya yang sedari tadi merah tidak bisa ia sembunyikan di hadapan Mark. "Mark… terimakasih ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Terimakasih sudah menjagaku kemarin… saat hujan deras…" Haechan menunduk malu-malu.

"UHUKK." Haechan segera mendongak saat mendengar Mark tersedak. Ia segera menyodorkan segelas air putih pada pria bersurai pirang itu. "Siapa yang menjagamu?" Mark menatap Haechan tajam.

"A—pa? Bukannya kemarin kau yang memelukku saat hujan petir? Saat lampunya padam?" tanya Haechan terbata. Siapa sangka jika respon Mark akan sekasar itu? benar-benar di luar dugaan Haechan.

"Aku memelukmu? Cih, tidak sudi. Buat apa memeluk gadis jalang—eh wanita jalang sepertimu. Sudah berapa banyak pria yang memelukmu?" Mark menatap sinis ke arah Haechan dan perutnya.

"MARK!" Haechan tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak. Kata-kata Mark kasar dan begitu menusuk di relung hati Haechan.

"Apa? memang begitu kan kenyataannya?!" sekarang ganti Mark yang berteriak seakan semua pertengkaran ini tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Apa hubungan mereka akan terus seperti ini? Selalu diisi teriakan, umpatan kasar, cacian, cercaan, isak tangis. Sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini? Apa semuanya tidak akan berakhir?

* * *

Jungwoo iba saat menatap Mark yang begitu kacau. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sekarang Jungwoo tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mark, Jaehyun sudah menceritakan semuanya dari kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Justin sampai pernikahan paksaan untuk Mark.

Jungwoo memang iba pada Mark yang menikah karena dipaksakan itu, tapi ada banyak hal yang tidak Jungwoo mengerti pada Mark. Meski terpaksa sekalipun, tapi Mark tetap menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Lalu apa masalahnya? Jungwoo benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"ARGHH!" kali ini Mark malah mengeram. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia masih mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Haechan. Sungguh Mark benar-benar tak sengaja mengucapkan perkataan sekasar itu. Mark memang kasar pada Haechan. Hobi membentakinya, memarahinya tanpa alasan, tapi bukan berarti Mark sengaja ingin melukai hati Haechan.

Haechan adalah 'peri kecil' Mark yang Jungwoo maksud? Entahlah, Mark sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Apakah ia ini mencintai Haechan atau tidak. Mark cenderung membenci Haechan. Sejak mereka kecil, sejak kedua orang tua mereka berteman, sejak awal perkenalan mereka pun Mark sudah memperlakukan Haechan dengan kasar. Sebenarnya Mark tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci Haechan. Apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci gadis itu. Mark tak mengenal cinta dan pemuda bersurai pirang itu selalu menyangkal perasaan aneh yang selalu melingkupi dirinya saat berada di dekat Haechan.

Perihal masalah pagi tadi. Mark sebenarnya tahu bahwa Haechan tak bersalah. Haechan hamil karena kesalahan Justin yang saat itu mabuk berat. Mereka memang pacaran, tapi sejak awal pacaran Justin sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak menyentuh Haechan sebelum mereka resmi menikah. Tapi apalah daya, janji tinggalah janji. Komitmen yang terbentuk pupus begitu saja.

Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Mark mendadak menjadi begitu memusuhi Justin. Mark tak tahu kenapa, tapi ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dirinya saat tahu bahwa Haechannya sudah dinodai. Dinodai oleh kakaknya, yang berkedok sebagai kekasih Haechan sendiri.

Dan Mark dengan konyolnya langsung _muntab_ saat mendengar kabar kehamilan Haechan. Marah-marah. Bahkan sampai membogem mentah Justin. Mark memang selalu kejam pada Haechan, tapi melihat gadis itu ternoda… Mark tidak bisa.

Tapi saat sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Justin, Mark justru diam tak berkutik. "KENAPA KAU BEGITU PEDULI PADANYA, HAH! KAU JATUH CINTA PADANYA?!" itu teriakan Justin beberapa bulan lalu. Saat Haechan dinyatakan hamil dan perseteruan kakak beradik itu muncul.

Mark kejam pada Haechan, tapi ia peduli. Mark kasar pada Haechan, tapi tidak bisa melihat Haechan terluka. Mark selalu menyakiti Haechan dengan ucapan-ucapan kasarnya, tapi sebisa mungkin Mark menjaga Haechan supaya gadis itu tidak ternodai.

Apa Mark jatuh cinta pada Haechan? Tidak. Mark tidak pernah cinta pada Haechan. Atau Mark yang gelap mata dan tidak bisa merasakan perasaan itu?

Sesering apa pun Justin mencurigai Mark yang begitu melindungi Haechan. Sesering apa pun Jaehyun bertanya tentang bagaimana perasaan Mark terhadap Haechan. Sekeras apa pun Jungwoo menggoda Mark tentang Haechan. Semakin Mark mengeraskan hatinya. Semakin Mark menutup hati. Mark selalu menyangkal perasaan apa pun yang selalu muncul saat berada di dekat Haechan. Apa suatu saat Mark akan mengakui perasaannya pada Haechan? Sepertinya tidak. Mark terlalu pengecut untuk mendapatkan perasaan orang yang selalu disakitinya.

* * *

Haechan menghabiskan hampir separuh waktunya untuk menangis. Menangisi ucapan kasar Mark. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia mengenal Mark. Ia mengenal perangai Mark yang memang ceplas-ceplos. Ucapan Mark memang selalu pedas, tapi Haechan tidak pernah tersinggung barang sedikitpun.

Mark yang dikenalnya adalah Mark yang selalu kasar, tapi selalu menyayanginya. Mark menyayanginya, Haechan yakin itu. Ucapan Mark memang selalu pedas, tapi baru kali ini ucapan Mark begitu terasa menyudutkannya.

Malam harinya, Haechan pun tetap menangis. Bahkan saat Mark pulang dari kantornya tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Tidak ada makan malam karena keduanya sama-sama menghindari bertemu tatap. Mark langsung tidur setelah selesai mengangganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian rumahan. Mark bahkan tidak mempedulikan Haechan yang belum makan seharian. Jika tidak mempedulikan Haechan, setidaknya Mark harusnya masih mempedulikan janin di kandungan Haechan. Seorang bayi tak berdosa yang lagi-lagi harus menjadi korban.

"Apa kita akan seperti ini terus, Mark? Sebulan lebih kita menikah. Apa kau akan terus memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku tahu ini kesalahanku. Maaf karena kesalahan ini malah kau yang harus bertanggung jawab, tapi ini benar-benar diluar kuasaku, Mark… aku sedih karena Justin sudah meninggalkanku. Dan kau adiknya Mark, kenapa kau malah berubah menjadi sosok monster seperti ini. Kau bukan Mark yang kukenal dulu… semakin lama, aku malah semakin tak mengenal sosok pria yang kini menjadi suamiku sendiri…" Haechan menangis lirih malam harinya. Meluapkan segala emosi terpendamnya saat Mark sudah terlelap dalam tidur. Haechan memiringkan posisinya memunggungi Mark yang berada di atas ranjang, sementara ia sendiri kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya berada di lantai. Tidur tanpa sebuah bantal dan selimut.

Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan mati-matian isak tangisnya. Mencoba untuk menutup mata, barangkali dengan begitu sebagian bebannya ikut terangkat. Haechan mulai tenang. Isak tangisnya mereda tergantikan oleh dengkuran-dengkuran halus. Kini giliran Mark yang terbangun, tanpa sadar ia menatap Haechan lama. Siapa sangka jika Mark belum tertidur dan ternyata mendengar semua ratapan memilukan Haechan tadi?

* * *

"Bangun kau pemalas! Mau sampai kapan tidur terus heh!" Haechan mengerjap perlahan. Bangun dari tidurnya saat merasa sesuatu mengenai punggungnya. Bukan, bukan tangan Mark Lee melainkan kaki namja bersurai pirang itu yang mengenai punggungnya.

Haechan terbangun saat Mark menatapnya tajam. Ini masih pagi hari dan Mark sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan segelap itu, bahkan Haechan tak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah dibuatnya hingga membuat Mark jadi marah-marah seperti itu.

"Markk…"

Mark menatap Haechan tajam. "Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Mark tak suka Haechan memandangnya dengan tatapan minta dikasihani seperti itu.

Haechan segera beranjak dari selimut tipis alas tidurnya kemudian mengikat rambutnya asal.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Mark menyela Haechan membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ke dapur. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu…"

"Ck," Mark berdecak pelan, "tak perlu. Toh aku tak akan mau menyentuhnya lagi. Jangan membuatku mual oke."

Haechan mengangguk pelan dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Haechan—" Mark kembali menyela langkah Haechan. "Taeyong Nuna memberikan ini untukmu…" ucap Mark kemudian melemparkan _paperbag_ pada Haechan.

"Mandi sana! Setelah itu habiskan makanan di meja. Aku berangkat ke kantor dulu." Mark menyelesaikan simpul dasinya dengan cepat, kemudian meraih jasnya. Detik berikutnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Haechan yang menatap bingkisannya sembari menghela napas.

TBC?

* * *

Yaampun aku nulis apaan? Ini yakin hurt/comfort? Kenapa kayak drama picisan gini yaallah /guling-guling nggak puas/

Maafin aku, beneran gagal deh buat adegan _sado-maso_ nyiksa Haechannya. Lah yang jadi malah _hurt-comfort_ tapi nyeleneh ke _angst_ gini kayaknya. Menurutku cerita ini lebih ke _suspense_ sih. Bukannya nyiksa Markchan aku malah nyiksa pembaca gara-gara aku puter-puterin ke fakta-fakta yang emang sengaja sih… nanti endingnya pasti ada kok jawaban kenapa Mark itu benci sama haechan atau seenggaknya jelasin apa Mark itu akan sadar sama perasaannya atau akan terus makan ati sama sikapnya yang plin-plan. Di depan Haechan kasar, tapi kalo di belakang cemasin Hyukie-ku hmm -_-

Buat yang tanya siapa Justin. Dia Justin yang di produce 101? _'re u know?_ Tapi justin di sini Cuma numpang lewat ya hehe.

Lanjutin atau nggak nih?

Ada yang ngerasa narasinya berbelit-belit nggak? Ini emang gaya bahasaku sih jadinya ya susah diubah huhu :'( sekali lagi maaf ya buat yang kurang puas. Sorry for typo(s) too~

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Karena kisah ini bukan hanya sekedar tentang cinta, dendam, masa lalu dan harga diri, tapi juga tentang hati, kasih sayang, kekejaman tak berperasaan karena hilangnya sebuah kehormatan yang dulu selalu dijunjung tinggi.**

* * *

.

.

.

Haechan masih terduduk di ranjangnya beberapa menit setelah kepergian Mark. Gadis itu membuka bingkisan yang dilempar Mark tadi.

Susu ibu hamil.

Haechan tersenyum tipis menatap bingkisan dari kakak iparnya, Taeyong. Setidaknya masih ada yang peduli dengan—kehamilan—nya bukan?

Haechan beranjak untuk membuka tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Mencepol rambut panjangnya. Gadis itu menoleh saat ujung matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan segelas susu.

Haechan penasaran. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri makanan yang diletakkan di nakas samping tempat tidurnya, tempat tidur Mark lebih tepatnya.

"Kimchi Jjigae?"

Gadis itu bergumam heran. Siapa yang meletakkan makanan bergizi ini di sini? Lengkap dengan segelas susu pula. Apa mungkin Mark yang melakukannya? Ah, tapi mana mungkin Mark melakukannya. Pemuda itu kan tidak bisa memasak. Tidak pernah makan di waktu sepagi ini. Untuk apa ia repot-repot membuat makanan bergizi seperti ini?

Wajah Haechan sempat merona memikirkan jika Mark yang melakukan semua ini. Namun ia segera menggeleng, menepis semua pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sempat hinggap di pikirannya. Tidak mungkin Mark melakukannya. Sekalipun benar, tidak mungkin Mark sengaja melakukan ini untuknya. Untuk sang istri yang tak pernah dianggap, bahkan setelah pertengkaran mereka kemarin.

"Huekkk." Baru saja Haechan ingin meminum segelas susu itu, tapi langsung mual saat mendekatkan bibir gelas ke mulutnya.

Gadis itu segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Selama Haechan hamil, ia tidak pernah mengalami gejala-gejala aneh kehamilan. Baru kali ini Haechan merasakan muntah-muntah di pagi hari. Dan ternyata rasanya benar-benar tidak mengenakkan.

Tok tok tok.

Haechan masih berada di kamar mandi saat ia mendengar suara pintu terketuk. Sepertinya ada tamu, jadi gadis itu bergegas menuju pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu.

"Eonni?" setengah kaget Haechan membukakan pintu saat melihat kakak iparnya, Taeyong sudah berdiri di hadapannya sembari tersenyum.

"Pagi, Haechan," sapa Taeyong lembut.

Haechan tersenyum. Ia mempersilahkan Taeyong masuk.

"Eonni, apa yang membuat eonni pagi-pagi begini sudah repot-repot ke rumah ini?" tanya Haechan sembari menyuguhkan segelas teh hangat kepada Taeyong.

Lagi-lagi Taeyong tersenyum lembut. "Tadi pagi Jaehyun minta dimasakkan Tteokbokki, jadi aku pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan. Oh iya, sekalian membelikan ini untukmu." Taeyong menyodorkan sebuah _paperbag_ pada Haechan.

"Apa ini, Eonni?" tanya Haechan heran.

"Susu ibu hamil hehe." Taeyong tertawa kecil.

Haechan mengintip sedikit _paperbag_ di genggamannya. Dan sepertinya memang benar jika isinya adalah susu.

"Eonni, kenapa harus repot-repot. Susu yang Eonni belikan padaku belum kuminum sama sekali, nanti mubazir Eonni," ujar Haechan lirih.

Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya. "Kapan aku memberikan susu padamu, Haechanie? Perasaan baru kali ini."

Haechan mendongak. "Tadi pagi Mark memberikan _paperbag_ berisi sekaleng susu ibu hamil juga, Eonni. Kata Mark itu barang titipanmu," terang Haechan.

Taeyong terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak pernah menitipkan apa pun ke Mark," ujar Taeyong membuat kedua gadis dewasa itu saling bersitatap.

* * *

 **Underestimated - Chapter 4**

 **Main pair : Markhyuck, Jaeyong slight.**

 **Main side : Lucas/Yukhei. Justin. Jungwoo. Hansol.**

 **AU! SM ENTERTAIMENT. Genderswitch. Typo(s). Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Marriage Life.**

 **2017 by adorabletaeyong.**

 **Rate M untuk bahasa yang kasar/kekerasan.**

 **No bash! Love peace.**

* * *

"Mark, ini beberapa berkas yang perlu kau cek. Sudah aku revisi karena ternyata kemarin ada beberapa pengeluaran yang tidak tercatat. Mark kau baik—" Jungwoo menghentikan ucapannya. Menatap Mark yang bahkan terlihat tak mendengarkan perkataannya sama sekali. Namja itu sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan sesuatu yang telah merenggut seluruh fokusnya.

"Hahhh…" Detik berikutnya Mark menghela napas panjang. Hingga detik ini pemuda bersurai pirang itu belum menyadari keberadaan Jungwoo yang saat ini memandangnya khawatir. Padahal niatannya tadi kemari karena harus menyerahkan beberapa berkas staff-staffnya untuk Mark tanda tangani.

"Eh— Jungwoo hyung?"

Mark mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal saat menyadari keberadaan Jungwoo. Juga saat menyadari jika Jungwoo menatapnya tak wajar. "Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?"

Jungwoo tertawa. Pemuda itu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Mark. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mark langsung bungkam saat mendengar pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ke luar dari mulutnya malah berbalik layaknya bumerang. "Ak—aku baik-baik saja."

"Hahahah," Jungwoo tertawa aneh. Miris melihat Mark yang terus-terusan membohongi diri sendiri. "dasar bodoh!" ujar Jungwoo.

Mark mendelik. "Kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu?" namja bersurai pirang itu menatap namja di hadapannya tak mengerti.

"Aku prihatin padamu, Mark. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus? Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi dirimu sendiri?" tanya Jungwoo.

Mark menatap Jungwoo tak mengerti. "Jangan menatapku seolah-olah kau tidak paham dengan maksud ucapanku, Mark. Aku yakin kau mengerti kemana arah pembahasanku ini," Jungwoo menyerahkan berkas di genggamannya pada Mark, "bersiap-siaplah karena setengah jam lagi kita akan bertemu dengan CEO Jaehyun. Kita ada meeting _brand_ baru," jelas Jungwoo sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruangan Mark.

Mark menatap kepergian Jungwoo. Kemudian menghela napas panjang.

* * *

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota yang sedikit ramai. Ia baru saja pulang dari sebuah supermarket yang berada jauh di luar komplek perumahannya. Gadis itu baru saja memberi bahan makanan yang hampir menipis untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Haechan tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu kini bukan lagi seorang Haechan yang penuh ekspresi. Ceria walau kadang juga menyebalkan. Haechan yang sekarang lebih memilih untuk diam atau tersenyum tipis.

Ia memegang belanjaannya erat-erat dan menghampiri halte bus yang akan mengantarkannya pulang. Saat ia baru sampai di ujung persimpangan jalan, bus yang akan ia tumpangi datang. Dengan bergegas Haechan mempercepat langkahnya. Jika ia tertinggal bus itu, ia akan menunggu minimal lima belas menit lagi untuk bus berikutnya.

"Arghh." Haechan meringis saat dirinya malah tersandung kakinya sendiri. Lututnya lecet dan ia sudah tertinggal bus yang semula dikejarnya tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" gadis itu mendongak saat mendapati seseorang mengulurkan tangan berniat membantunya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik sa—YAK LUCAS?!" Haechan melotot mendapati sosok di hadapannya.

* * *

Mark menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Selepas latihan Klub Musiknya yang cukup melelahkan Mark memutuskan untuk mampir ke kantin sekolah dulu untuk melepas dahaga.

Hampir setengah empat sore. Wajar jika suasana sekolah ini benar-benar sunyi. Murid-murid sudah pulang sejak dua jam lalu dan ia masih terjebak di sekolah ini karena Klub Musiknya dan juga pertemuannya dengan sang ketua Osis untuk membicarakan perihal bazar sekolah yang akan diadakan bulan depan.

Mark menenggak minuman kalengnya sekali tandas. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera membayar kepada ibu kantin dan keluar dari kantin itu begitu saja.

Mark membenahi tas gendong yang tersamping di bahu kanannya setelah mengambil i-pad dan sepasang earphone untuknya. Ditambah lagi sebuah gulungan kertas penting Klub Musiknya, kumpulan lirik lagu yang berhasil dibuatnya untuk mengisi acara bazar sekolah bulan depan.

Mark terlalu asik dengan musiknya. Bibirnya juga bergerak-gerak mungil mengeja setiap lirik buatannya itu. Mark suka suasana sekolah yang tenang seperti ini. Penuh kedamaian. Setidaknya sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mendengar suara seseorang berteriak.

"AARGGHHH SAKIT!"

Mark bukan pemuda yang begitu peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Terkesan tak acuh malah. Ia bukan si hero yang saat mendengar teriakan seseorang segera berlari dan berusaha menjadi pahlawan kesiangan. Mark tak peduli. Bahkan meskipun lengkingan memohon pertolongan itu semakin menyayat hati seakan hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya.

"ARGHHHH LEPASKAN AKU!"

Mark benar-benar biadab. Suara lengkingan memohon pertolongan itu semakin keras terdengar dan Mark masih bersikap biasa saja mengunyah bubble gumnya.

"MARKKK TOLONG AKUUU!"

Mark melotot. Beberapa detik kemudian baru Mark berlari menghampiri asal suara itu saat merasa namanya dipanggil. Dasar Mark bodoh! Jika sosok itu tidak memanggil namamu, apa kau tetap tidak akan membantunya?

Mark berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju sumber suara di mana lengkingan memilukan itu terjadi. Dan seketika Mark terpaku mendapati seorang gadis di kelilingi oleh namja-namja yang menyeringai lebar menatapnya. Rahang Mark mengeras. Gadis itu memprihatinkan sekali. Rambutnya acak-acakan, seragamnya koyak. Astaga! Gadis itu ternyata hampir dilecehkan.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang datang teman-teman. Mark Lee adik dari Justin sunbae hahaha!" tawa setan menggema diantara ketiga namja-namja itu.

Salah satu dari ketiga namja itu mendekati Mark. "Beruntung kau datang, Mark. Kau bisa menyaksikan pertunjukkan _live_ yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasih hyungmu itu!" sosok itu beranjak membuat Mark bisa melihat wajah gadis yang dilecehkan ketiga namja tersebut.

Dan kali ini bukan hanya rahang Mark yang mengeras, tetapi putih matanya memerah dan tangannya terkepal.

"Haechan?!" Mark melotot. Ternyata gadis yang sedari tadi meminta bantuannya adalah Haechan.

' _BUGGHH'_

Mark lengah hingga tak menyadari sebuah pukulan melayang ke arahnya. Ketiga namja itu tertawa. Dua dari mereka menahan lengan Mark yang hendak berontak. "Dia cantik sekali ya, huh wajar jika Justin sunbae tidak mau melepasnya. Wajahnya manis dan dia menggoda. ARGH! Dunia benar-benar tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa manusia berperangai buruk macam JUSTIN SUNBAE mendapatkan gadis sepertinya! Benar-benar tidak adil. Justin Sunbae itu namja yang licik. Dia menyingkirkan temanku demi mendapatkan posisi sebagai kapten tim inti basket sekolah!" teriak namja yang paling tinggi di antara mereka.

Mark tahu apa pun yang berkaitan dengan kakaknya Justin pasti akan rumit. Justin itu berandal, pasti musuhnya pun juga banyak.

Mark berteriak nyalang. "Apa mau kalian?!"

"Sederhana, kami hanya mau sedikit bermain-main dengan tubuh gadis ini. Biar kakakmu Justin bisa merasakan bagaimana barang kesayangannya dimainkan orang lain." Namja yang lain menyahut diiringi tawanya yang mengerikan.

"SIALAN! JANGAN SENTUH GADIS ITU!" Mark berteriak kalap.

"Oh oh oh, Mark. Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada gadis ini." Namja yang paling tinggi berjalan menghampiri Haechan dengan seragam terkoyaknya. Menjambak rambut Haechan keras sebelum akhirnya menyeringai ke arah Mark.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA BRENGSEK!" Mark yang berteriak membabi buta seperti ini malah membuat namja yang tak memeganginya itu tertawa lebar. Dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Haechan.

' _KRAKKK'_

"AKKKKHHHH!" kedua namja yang memegangi lengan Mark berteriak saat namja bersurai pirang itu menghentakan lengannya. Mark memberontak dengan brutal sehingga saat kedua lengannya terlepas segera namja berambut pirang itu menghentakkan kedua lengan sunbae-sunbae yang sedari tadi telah menahannya. Mark membabi buta bahkan sampai mematahkan kedua lengan dua namja di hadapannya.

"SIALAN KAU MEMATAHKAN LENGANNYA!"

Tersisa satu lagi sunbae yang hampir melecehkan Haechan. Dia namja jangkung dengan seringai yang amat menyebalkan bagi Mark. Saat kedua temannya sudah meringis kesakitan karena lengan mereka yang patah, namja jangkung itu malah menyeringai dan semakin mendekati Haechan yang hampir terenggut kesadarannya.

"Dia cantik hahaha."

Wajah Mark sudah merah padam saat namja jangkung itu menarik dagu Haechan yangg merintih kesakitan, membuat gadis itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajah kesakitannya.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA SIALAN!"

Entah bagaimana perkelahian itu dimulai, tapi detik berikutnya Mark sudah menerjang namja jangkung yang sebelumnya tengah menyeringai penuh kesombongan.

' _BUGHH'_

' _BUGHH'_

Bogeman mentah mendarat di mana-mana. Terjadi baku hantam di sebuah tempat yang harusnya digunakan untuk menuntut ilmu, sebuah institusi pendidikan. Mark tak peduli. Toh yang berada di pikirannya sekarang hanya satu. Keadaan Haechan yang menyedihkan, hampir tak sadarkan diri.

 _'KKRAKK'_

Akhirnya Mark tersenyum puas saat namja jangkung itu tersungkur setelah ia berhasil mematahkan tulang kering pemuda itu dan membuat bibir namja jangkung itu sobek.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, SIALAN!" Mark mendecih sebelum kembali menendang namja yang kini tergeletak di bawahnya.

Mark segera berlari menuju Haechan yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Namja berambut pirang itu melepas hoodie yang dipakainya sebelum akhirnya memakaikannya ke tubuh Haechan untuk menutupi seragam Haechan yang terkoyak.

"Markkk..." Haechan berkata lirih membuat Mark tersenyum tipis.

"Sstt... tenang Haechan. Kau aman bersamaku." Digendongnya Haechan keluar dari ruang sempit nan gelap yang menjadi saksi di mana Mark untuk kesekian kalinya menyelamatkan Haechan.

 **.**

 **.**

Mark membawa Haechan ke rumahnya di mana ada Jaehyun dan Justin di sana.

"Hikss hikss..."

Mark merasa teriris saat Haechan yang menangis terisak padahal gadis itu belum sadarkan diri. Wajahnya pucat pasi disertai dengan peluh sebiji jagung yang membuat gadis itu semakin mengkhawatirkan.

"ARGHH! HAHAHAH..."

Haechan terbangun dengan mata terbelalak. Napasnya memburu.

Baru saja Mark hendak menghampiri Haechan yang terisak. Menangis karena mimpi buruk mungkin, atau masih syok dengan peristiwa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Sstt... Haechanie, jangan menangis lagi ya. Kau sudah aman bersama kami." Mark terpaku saat sosok itu memeluk Haechan. Menenangkannya.

"Justin oppaa..." gadis itu berujar lirih.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya mundur perlahan. Menatap Justin yang memeluk Haechan menenangkan, sedangkan Haechan yang menangis terisak di dada Justin.

Tangan Mark terkepal. Mendadak ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Mark melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dengan tas yang tersampir di pundaknya. Namja itu melangkah gontai sembari memasang headphone yang semula melingkar di lehernya.

"Markkk!"

Terlalu asyik dengan lagu di headphone-nya hingga Mark tak menghiraukan sosok yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Meneriaki namanya.

"Hah!" Mark terlonjak kaget saat Haechan menghalangi langkahnya. Namja itu secepat mungkin mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya. "Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Mark berkata datar.

"Mark, aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih padamu," jelas Haechan.

Mark mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Di gudang sekolah. Kau ingat saat aku hampir..." Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya, enggan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ah, terimakasih juga karena kau tiga sunbae yang hampir melecehkanku kini sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Jaehyun oppa yang melaporkannya," ucap Haechan.

Mark diam tak bergeming. "Jangan berterimakasih padaku."

"Hah?" Haechan menatap Mark tak mengerti.

"Bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu." Mark sudah hampir beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri seandainya Haechan tidak menahan lengannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Mark?"

"Kubilang bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu!" teriak Mark.

Haechan tertawa miris. "Mana mungkin bukan kau orangnya. Aku saat itu mungkin memang setengah tidak sadar, tapi aku mendengar suaramu Mark. Aku mendengar kau yang berkelahi dengan sunbae-sunbae kurang ajar itu demi menyelamatkanku!" pekik Haechan.

"Mungkin kau salah dengar, Haechan. Bukan aku orangnya, jangan berterimakasih padaku."

"Jika bukan kau orangnya, lantas siapa Mark?!" tanya Haechan dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Justin hyung," Mark menatap Haechan sekilas. "Justin hyung yang telah menyelamatkanmu," ujar Mark sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Haechan yang mematung. Pergi. Tak peduli dengan kebohongan yang ia katakan ternyata begitu menyakiti Haechan.

 **.**

 **.**

Mark berbohong. Mark sadar jika ia membohongi Haechan jika Justinlah yang sudah menyelamatkan gadis itu. Entah apa yang berada di kepala Mark saat itu. Dadanya sudah sesak saat mengingat Haechan yang hampir dilecehkan. Napasnya selalu balik memburu setiap mengingat Haechan menangis di pelukan kakaknya, Justin, tapi untuk apa Mark peduli? Bukankah Mark tak pernah peduli pada gadis itu? Mark tak butuh pengakuan dari Haechan atau siapa pun jika dialah penyelamat itu. Semua yang terjadi padanya dengan Haechan tetap sama. Dingin dan tak bisa digapai.

Tapi Mark benar-benar bodoh. Jika saja saat itu ia tidak berbohong pada Haechan mungkin saja Haechan tak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta Justin. Haechan menerima Justin karena merasa berutang budi.

Mark bodoh. Jika saja saat itu ia tidak berbohong, pasti masa depannya sekarang masih bersinar. Tidak ada masa depan yang hancur, begitu pula masa depan Haechan.

 _BODOH!_

 _BODOH!_

 _BODOH!_

 _BODOH!_

 _BODOH!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"Mark, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Mark membuka matanya. Napasnya memburu. Astaga! ternyata hanya mimpi.

Mark, Jungwoo bersama Staff Komite yang lain sedang _meeting_ bersama Jaehyun membahas tentang _brand_ baru perusahaan. Entah Mark yang merasa begitu lelah, namja bersurai pirang itu tertidur dalam _meeting_ -nya.

"Astaga Mark... kau kenapa?" Jungwoo menyodorkan segelas air untuk Mark.

"Uhukk uhukk." Mark terbatuk saat Jungwoo menyodorkan air kepada Mark saat namja bersurai pirang itu sedang mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang naik turun.

Mark tahu jika itu bukanlah mimpi. Hal yang baru saja terngiang di alam bawah sadarnya bukanlah mimpi, tapi sepenggal masa lalunya bersama Haechan. Saat Mark menyelamatkan Haechan yang hendak dilecehkan. Mark berbohong pada Haechan jika bukan dirinya yang menyelamatkan gadis itu, melainkan Justin. Kini ada sebersit penyesalan di hati Mark. Jika Justin yang menyelamatkan Haechan, mana mungkin Justin pula yang menodai gadis itu.

"Ekhem," Jaehyun berdehem keras, "sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, Mark. Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat," ujar Jaehyun dingin.

Mark mengangguk lesu. Detik berikutnya ia sudah beranjak dan meninggalkan ruang rapat itu. Daripada menganggu _meeting,_ ya kan?

* * *

"Lucas, kapan kau pulang dari Hongkong?" Haechan berkata antusias saat ia kembali bertemu dengan kawan lamanya.

"Seminggu yang lalu, Haechanie." Lucas tersenyum pada Haechan sebelum detik berikutnya ekspresinya berganti. "Aku datang kemari secepatnya setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Justin meninggal," sambung Lucas.

Senyum Haechan memudar.

"Apa yang terjadi, Haechan? Bagaimana bisa Justin pergi begitu saja?" tanya Lucas.

Haechan terdiam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja Lucas lontarkan.

"Haechan..." Lucas berkata lirih, seolah menyadari perubahan raut wajah Haechan.

"Hiks hikss, Lucas..." tangis Haechan pecah. "Justin oppa meninggal di hari pernikahan kami," jelas Haechan lirih.

Lucas melotot. "Hari pernikahan kalian? Kalian hendak menikah?" tanya namja itu kaget.

Haechan mengangguk. "Saat itu memang iya, Lucas. Kami memang hendak menikah, tapi setelah kejadian itu... kenapa Justin oppa harus pergi?" gadis itu terisak. Bahunya berguncang karena menahan tangis.

"Lalu sekarang kau?" Lucas menautkan sebelah alisnya.

Haechan menunduk. "Aku menikah dengan Mark," ujar Haechan lirih.

"MARK?! bukankah dia adiknya Justin?!" tanya Lucas.

Lagi-lagi Haechan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Lucas. Ia memandangi wajah Haechan yang basah karena air mata.

"Ceritanya panjang, Lucas."

Lucas terdiam. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Haechan untuk bercerita jika gadis itu sendiri enggan untuk mengatakannya.

Haechan tersentak saat mendadak Lucas memeluk bahunya. "Ssstt... tenanglah Haechan. Semua ini memang terdengar menyedihkan, tapi pasti ada maksudnya kok. Kau jangan seperti ini. Kau membuat Justin sedih di alamnya sana," bisik Lucas menenangkan.

Haechan mengangguk. Lagipula setelah kehilangan Justin, Haechan belajar banyak hal jika hidup akan tetap berjalan meski tanpa pemuda itu. Sosok ayah dari anak dalam kandungannya.

* * *

Haechan memasuki rumahnya pelan. Berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meletakkan seluruh barang belanjaannya.

"Mark?" gadis itu terlonjak saat mendadak Mark menyalakan lampur dapur dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Mark dingin.

"Aku baru saja membeli bahan makanan untuk persediaan makanan kita beberapa hari ke depan, Mark," Haechan mengerjap. "Mark, kau baik-baik saj—"

 _'BRAKKK'_

Haechan terbelalak. Merasa kaget karena Mark mendadak menggebrak meja makan yang berada di dapur sebelum akhirnya menatap Haechan tajam seperti hendak melubangi punggung gadis itu.

"Mark, kau kenapa?" tanya Haechan takut-takut.

"Aku? Kau tanya aku kenapa—hik? Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Mark menyeringai.

"Mark, kau mabuk?" Haechan menatap Mark teriris. Bau alkohol menguar setiap kali Mark berbicara.

"Ya! Aku memang mabuk hahaha." Mark meracau tak jelas dan itu berhasil membuat air mata Haechan menetes lagi.

"Mark— kenapa kau seperti ini?" Baru saja Haechan hendak menyentuh rahang Mark setelah pemuda itu cegukan, tapi Haechan kalah cepat karena Mark langsung menepis tangannya.

"JAUH-JAUH KAU, JALANG!" Mark berteriak dan itu membuat Haechan kaget.

"Mark, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Tanpa menghiraukan tangisan Haechan, Mark tertawa keras. "Hahaha untuk apa kau peduli padaku! Sana kembali pada Lucas! Kau baru saja menemuinya, 'kan?!" tawa Mark berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan tajam mematikan untuk Haechan.

"Dasar, sekali jalang mana bisa berubah!" dengan kasar Mark menjambak rambut Haechan dan menariknya ke dalam kamar mandi. "Untuk apa kau pergi menemui Lucas? Kau ingin bilang kalau kau tidak pernah bahagia menikah denganku? Kalau benar, kenapa saat itu kau mau menikah denganku?!" napas Mark memburu.

"MARK—" napas Haechan tersendak saat mendadak Mark memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam _bath up_ berisi air penuh. "ARGGHH!" gadis itu menangis kesakitan.

"Kalau akhirnya kau mau selingkuh, buat apa kau menikah denganku hah?!" Mark berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dan menarik kepala Haechan dari _bath up_ sebelum akhirnya dimasukkan lagi ke dalam kubangan penuh air itu.

"Mark—akuhh..." belum sempat Haechan menjelaskan kepada Mark, tapi Mark segera menarik Haechan keluar dari bath up tersebut. "Sakit."

Belum cukup akan hal itu, Mark meraih sebuah shower dan menyalakannya hingga air mengalir deras. Mark mengarahkan shower itu ke arah Haechan sembari tertawa iblis.

"Mark dinginnnn..." Haechan mulai menggigil kedinginan. Bibirnya mulai membiru karena Mark tanpa ampun menyiramnya dengan guyuran air dingin. "Dinginnnn..." itu kata terakhir yang berhasil keluar dari bibir mungil Haechan sebelum akhirnya gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

Mark terkesiap. "Haechan... Haechan! Kenapa malah pingsan argh!" Dengan kesal Mark membopong tubuh basah Haechan ke luar dari kamar mandi itu.

Tapi Haechan, seandainya kau melihat seberapa khawatirnya Mark saat melihatmu seperti ini. Bahkan meski pemuda itu dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun.

* * *

"Aku pulang." Jaehyun memasuki rumahnya dan disambut riang oleh Taeyong.

"Malam, sayang." Taeyong tersenyum saat Jaehyun mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Kau pulang malam sekali, sih." Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Jaehyun terkekeh. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar berdampingan setelah Taeyong melepas jas Jaehyun dan melepas dasi pemuda Jung, suaminya itu.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan di kantor sayang. Aku harus lembur karena ada beberapa _meeting_ membahas tentang _brand_ baru. Dan juga..." Jaehyun menjeda ucapannya membuat Taeyong yang baru saja kembali dengan pakaian tidur Jaehyun mengeryit.

"Dan juga?" Taeyong membeo sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran.

Taeyong menyodorkan piyama di tangannya pada Jaehyun dan meraih sebuah botol di nakas samping tempat tidur mereka. Taeyong menarik Jaehyun untuk duduk dan membiarkan gadis itu—atau wanita untuk julukannya setelah menikah dengan pemuda Jung itu—mengurut kepala Jaehyun. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika Taeyong akan memijat kepala Jaehyun yang penat akan pekerjaannya. Salah satu cara mereka mendekatkan diri, karena mereka melakukannya dengan perbincangan-perbincangan hangat setelah banyak waktu mereka tersita.

"Mark tadi aneh sekali saat di kantor, yeobo," Jaehyun memulai ceritanya, "dia berteriak keras dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia mimpi buruk," tambah Jaehyun lagi.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Kau kan tahu, Jaehyun. Sikap Mark itu keras sekali. Terlalu kaku. Bahkan untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri pun tak bisa. Kau tahu, saat aku berkunjung ke rumah mereka tadi pagi memberikan susu ibu hamil untuk Haechan, gadis itu bilang jika ia belum menghabiskan susu ibu hamil pemberianku, padahal aku belum pernah memberikan apa pun pada Haechan, baru tadi. Dan kau tahu, ternyata itu adalah ulah Mark. Mark memberikan hadiah pada Haechan, tapi atas namaku. Dasar Mark! Kenapa gengsi pemuda itu tinggi sekali sih!" Taeyong kesal setelah mendengar cerita suaminya, apalagi mengingat kejadian di rumah Haechan tadi pagi.

"Mark itu sebenarnya perhatian, yeobo, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan Mark itu seperti apa?" ucap Jaehyun.

"Tapi, Jaehyun. Mereka tak bisa seperti ini terus. Akan menyakiti satu sama lain, kumohon bantu aku untuk menyatukan mereka." Taeyong menghentikan acara pijat kepala yang ia lakukan dan memohon di hadapan Jaehyun dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya." Jaehyun menyeringai.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Beri adik untuk Chenle—AKHHH!" bisikan Jaehyun langsung berubah pekikan saat Taeyong mencubit pinggangnya.

"YAK JUNG JAEHYUN! CHENLE MASIH SATU TAHUN DAN KAU INGIN MEMBERINYA ADIK?!"

Jaehyun hanya terkekeh mendengar pekikan istrinya yang marah tapi malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan dengan mata bulat berbinarnya. Pemuda Jung itu meraih pinggang istrinya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Andai Mark dan Haechan sama-sama menyadari perasaan satu sama lain, mungkin saja mereka bisa merasakan manisnya pernikahan seperti kita ya, Jaehyunnie," ujar Taeyong hangat di pelukan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengangguk. Membenarkan seluruh ucapan istirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

HUAHH aku meringis sendiri pas baca ulang ceritanya, berasa ini ngenes banget tapi biarin hahaha /plak/

Kurang _sado-maso_ sebenernya, ah tapi nggak tega sendiri buat Haechan kesiksa begini. Udah cukup buat batin mark-enchan saling tersiksa. Part depan biarin mereka perjuangin kebahagiaan mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri ya :"

Oh iya, udah aku bilang kan kalau cerita ini alurnya campuran. Sebenernya bagian Mark yang mimpi sampai kejang-kejang (?) itu adalah bagian dari masa lalunya sama Haechan, tapi bodohnya Mark malah ngaku kalo yang nyelametin Haechan itu Justin halah ._.

Part ini emang ngejelek-jelekin Justin banget. Jadi pada tahu kalo Justin itu sebenernya berandal, bangsat, brengsek, banyak musuh, tapi suer kalo karakter ini cuma untuk kepentingan cerita. Aslinya mah aku sayang /lah/

Juga pas bagian _'namja bertubuh jangkung_ ' di mimpinya Mark, entah kenapa aku bayangin sosok itu tuh Park Chanyeol yaampun maapin kenapa aku bayangin Chanyeol jadi _bastard_ banget hm -_- tapi untuk bagian _'namja bertubuh jangkung_ _'_ itu aku beri kebebasan untuk para pembacaku untuk berkhayal dikit hehe, kalian bisa bayangin namjanya itu Johnny, hansol, atau siapa lah yang badannya kelebihan kasium -_- luar nct juga nggak papa. Terserah kalian deh visualisasinya gimana.

Part ini emang agak kasar dan cenderung ke-kdrt ya? haha biarin, tapi sekali lagi **NO BASHING! LOVE PEACE GUYS!** semua kekasaran cuma untuk kepentingan ffn, apalagi ini cerita AU.

Untuk alur cerita yang berlebihan, sadis, terlalu kasar, banyak adu mulut dan sebagainya. _I'm sorry, but i love ffn like this._

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Reviewww juseyooo 3 jangan cuma next thor gitu ya, aku sedih ntarr :'( semakin panjang review kalian semakin cepet updet yaaa /banyak maunya emang hahaha/

P.s : _Thanks_ yang udah mau baca dan review cerita alay kayak gini. Aku sayang kalian readerskuuuu _and sorry for typo_ :'*


End file.
